Facebook&Twitter
by jadewests
Summary: Basically Channy moments-ish on Twitter and Facebook. CHANNY!
1. Facebook

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is another of my multi-chapters :) Just so you know, this is 2 one-shots :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC sadly :(**

_Facebook and Twitter_  
Facebook

* * *

12:22pm  
**Allison "Sonny" Munroe said**: _like this status and i'll rate you for looks, personality and closeness.  
_**Likes**: 6  
**Comments**: 0

12:56pm  
**Lucy:  
**L: 10  
P: 10  
C: 10 :-)  
**Likes**: 1 (Lucy)  
**Comments**: 4  
_Lucy_ - Thank you Sonny. You are awesome :-)  
_Sonny_ - You're welcome Lucy. You are awesomer :-)  
_Lucy_ - I miss you Alli :-(  
_Sonny_ - I miss you too Luce :'(

1:49pm  
**Tawni:  
**L: 9  
P: 9  
C: 9 :-)  
**Likes**: 2 (Tawni&Tammy)  
**Comments**: 2  
_Tawni_ - Well I am awesome but thank you Sonny xx  
_Sonny_ - Your welcome Tawn :-) xx

2:02pm  
**Nico:  
**L: 8  
P: 9  
C: 9 :-)  
**Likes**: 2 (Nico&Grady)  
**Comments**: 2  
_Nico_ - Thanks Sonny :-)  
_Sonny_ - Your welcome Nico :-)

2:20pm  
**Grady:  
**L: 8  
P: 9  
C: 9 :-)  
**Likes**: 2 (Grady&Nico)  
**Comments**: 2  
_Grady_ - Thanks Sonny :)  
_Sonny_ - Your welcome Grady :)

2:33pm  
**Zora:  
**L: 8  
P: 9  
C: 8 :-)  
**Likes**: 1 (Zora)  
**Comments**: 2  
_Zora_ - Yay thank you Sonny :D  
_Sonny_ - Haha your welcome Zora :-)

3:00pm  
**Jerk face  
**L: 9  
P: CDC- 3 Chad- 8  
C: 9 only because we argue that much :-)  
**Likes**: 3736 (Chad&Fans)  
**Comments**: 7393  
-showing first 37 comments-  
_Chad_ - You love me doncha sonny ;-)  
_Sonny_ - Really Chad, really ^o)  
_Fan1_ - Awe Channy :D  
_Chad_ - What is that meant to be Monroe? &Channy. What's that?  
_Sonny_ - One eyebrow raised. Duhh. &Channy is our couple name :P  
_Chad_ - Ohhhhh. We aren't even dating!  
_Selena_ - You're in denial Chad!  
_Sonny_ - Go away wizard &I know! Weird but the name is cute, right :-)  
_Fan2_ - Channy is alive :D  
_Fan3_ - CHAD I LOVE YOU!  
_Chad_ - I know, everyone loves me :D &uhh we aren't dating and we will never date Munroe!  
_Sonny_ - Stop being so conceited Chad!  
_Chad_ - I'm not!  
_Sonny_ - Are too!  
_Chad_ - Not!  
_Sonny_ - Are!  
_Chad_ - Not!  
_Fan4_ - CHANNY FIGHT :D :D :D  
_Sonny_ - Not!  
_Chad_ - Are!  
_Sonny_ - Ha!  
_Chad_ - Damn!  
_Sonny_ - Ner Ner :-)  
_Chad_ - Sonny, can you do me a favour...  
_Sonny_ - Sure, what's up:-)  
_Chad_ - Come to my dressing room for a sec...  
_Sonny_ - Nope. You come to mine, lazy bones :-)  
_Chad_ - Fineeeeeee. One minute!  
_Sonny_ - Kay. Seeya in a min :-)  
_Chad_ - Good.  
_Sonny_ - Good  
_Chad_ - Fine  
_Sonny_ - Fine :-)  
_Fan5_ - CHANNY FLIRT/FIGHT :D :D 3 3  
_Sonny_ - Your fans are weird Chad :P  
_Chad_ - There your fans too sonny. Remember "Channy" ;-)  
_Sonny_ - Oh yeah :-)

4:57pm  
**Tawni "Star" Hart said**: EWW! Just walked into my dressing room to see Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison "Sonny" Monroe making out! Blehh!  
**Tagged**: 'Chad Dylan Cooper' & 'Allison "Sonny" Monroe'  
**Likes**: 2849  
**Comments**: 5289  
-showing first 10 comments-  
_Fan1_ - Channy is happening :D  
_Fan2_ - I love you Tawni 3  
_Fan3_ - Chad is so sexy33  
_Fan4_ - Yay Channy! :D  
_Selena_ - I told you they are perfect for each other :-)  
_Tawni_ - You right, for once!  
_Fan5_ - AAAHHHH ITS SELENA GOMEZ :D  
_Fan6_ - Big deal! Channy are together  
_Fan7_ - Yay!  
_Fan8_ - I love channy:D

* * *

**Okay Chapter One finished :) 5+ reviews for the next chapter!**

**Please review. Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please ItsBiebsLovato :)**


	2. Twitter

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is another of my multi-chapters :) Just so you know, this is 2 one-shots :)**

**Wow, 7 reviews in one day :O I didn't expect that many reviews that quick! Thanks guys :) Just to let ya'll know, I won't be posting another story until 1st April. The trailer for it is up already. Its called _'_**_Once an Inspiration, Now my Sister: TRAILER_**_'_ so check it out and review :)**

**Authors Note: These tweets are real and so are the links! But some tweets have been changed to fit in with the story, e.g. So Random instead of SWAC and the last tweet is made up by me ;) Also the usernames are real apart from Dakota, Connie –Sonny's Mom-, Lucy, Sonny, Chad, Selena, Tawni, Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas' :)**

**Thanks to: Jessie (Sei_97), Brianna (jesusismysavor) and Valentina (xits_Valentina) for letting me use their usernames :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC sadly :(**

_Facebook and Twitter_  
Twitter

* * *

_Conversation/Comments/Replies  
_**Usernames  
**Links – take out spaces ;-)  
Original Tweets

**SonshineM** Sneak-peek at a photoshoot I'm at ;) h t t p : / / t w i t p i c . c o m / 1 u c 3 8 n

_**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM Cute picture Sonny…  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Thanks Chad… I think :S  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM that's a compliment and no problemo 'Sonshine'  
__**JosephAdam**__ SonshineM Stunning Sonny :)  
__**jesusismysavor**__ SonshineM Beautiful Sonny3  
__**SonshineM**__ JosephAdam Thanks Joe :)  
__**SonshineM**__ jesusismysavor Thanks Brianna :D  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ JosephAdam who do you think you are flirting with my girl!  
__**JosephAdam**__ CDCisAwesome Chad, Sonny ain't your girl!  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome what are you talking about! I'm not your girl!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM that guy (JosephAdam) is a jerk!  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome yeah and so are you!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM yeah but I ain't trying to get into your pants.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Are we really having this conversation on twitter!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM fine I'll DM you.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Fine!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM Good!  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome GOOD!_

**SonshineM** I honestly can't believe Jick Nonas is still the #1 trending topic. That's so funny. You guys are the best.

_**NicholasJerry**__ SonshineM I know, I pretty awesome ey ;-)  
__**SonshineM**__ NicholasJerry oh yes you are ;D  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM sonnyyyy! Why do all the Jonas' flirt with you?  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome what are you talking about Chad? I'm just friends with them &are you jealous or something. You flip out when a boy talks to me :S  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ CDCisAwesome Chad. Face it. You're jealous of Sonny. I mean you do like her after all.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ TawniIsAStar what! I do NOT like Sonny. Pftt.  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ CDCisAwesome whatever you say Pooper.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ TawniIsAStar Quit calling me that!  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ CDCisAwesome nope.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM sonnyyyy! Please get Tawni to stop calling me Pooper!  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome why?  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM me no like it :(  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome deal with it :)_

**SonshineM** MY DAY OFF & I totally woke up at 4 pm this morning I'm so sleepy I'm going to do nothing but watch TV & play my guitar all day.

**SonshineM** I just realized that I said "4 p.m. THIS MORNING"... there's something very wrong with that sentence.  
_**  
LuLu_OhTen**__ SonshineM silly Sonny :D  
__**SonshineM**__ LuLu_OhTen I know right :')  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM woooooow. Sonny…  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome what?  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM nothing...  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome you said it's nothing so it's got to be something ;-)  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM oi! Munroe. Quit stealing my lines!  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome nope :D  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM fineee.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Fine.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM Good.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Good.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM Are we good?  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Oh we're so good._

**SonshineM** I had a dream I pierced my face. Thoughts?

_**TawniIsAStar**__ SonshineM ew.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM wow. You have an active imagination…  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome shut up Chad  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM nope.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome fine.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM fine.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome good.  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ CDCisAwesome & SonshineM SHUT UP! This flirt/fighting is getting old!  
__**SonshineM**__ TawniIsAStar we are not flirting!  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ SonshineM whatev.  
__**SonshineM**__ TawniIsAStar –rolls eyes-_

**SonshineM** You guys... I'm engaged! h t t p : / / t w i t p i c . c o m / 3 1 h 3 i i

_**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM WHAT! You're engaged! Who is this guy?  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome Chad calm down! It's a joke. &he's my fan :D  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM ohh. Phew. I though I lost you!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM WAIT! No I meant I though I would loose you as a enemy.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome whatever you say Chad.  
__**SelenaTheWizard**__ SonshineM Chad was lying then. He likes you –winks-  
__**SonshineM**__ SelenaTheWizard what?  
__**SelenaTheWizard**__ SonshineM Chad. Like. You!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SelenaTheWizard what! I don't like Sonny. SonshineM ignore the wizard! If I like you I'd tell you not get someone else to tell you. Duhh.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome so you like me?  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM yes!  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM wait. No I don't pff.  
__**SonshineM**__ CDCisAwesome whatever you say Chad.  
__**xits_Valentina**__ SonshineM wow! But you should soooo be with Chad :D  
__**SonshineM**__ xits_Valentina what! I don't like Chad &that is as a joke :P  
__**xits_Valentina**__ SonshineM whatever you say Sonny :)_

**SonshineM** Oh man... What a busy day on So Random... :P h t t p : / / t w i t p i c . c o m / 1 l n g r o

_**Sei_97** SonshineM wow. You look exhausted but the effort is worth it. You're an amazing actress/comedian :D_  
_**SonshineM** Sei_97 aww thank you Jessie :)_  
_**CDCisAwesome** SonshineM did you really have to tweet that picture? I can see you from here._  
_**SonshineM** CDCisAwesome well I'm sorr-ay. And that's because you standing at my dressing room door tweeting from you phone._  
_**CDCisAwesome** SonshineM well what can I say. I'm awesome like that._  
_**SonshineM** CDCisAwesome whatev. What do you want anyway?_  
_**CDCisAwesome** SonshineM this…_

**SonshineM** Wow. Just had my first kiss with the one, the only…. CDCisAwesome :D

_**CDCisAwesome**__ SonshineM wow yourself! ;D  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ SonshineM eww and I saw the whole thing. –Puke-  
__**LuLu_OhTen**__ SonshineM phone me now Sonny! I need the details :D  
__**ConnieMunroe**__ SonshineM WHAT!  
__**SelenaTheWizard**__ SonshineM I knew this would happen. Your welcome :D  
__**DakotaIsTheBest**__ SonshineM WHAT! Did you just kiss my boyfriend!  
__**JosephAdam**__ SonshineM wow. I didn't expect that. But I'm happy for you guys :)  
__**NicholasJerry**__ SonshineM go on Sonny :D  
__**LuLu_OhTen**__ SonshineM SONNY! PHONE. ME. NOW!  
__**SonshineM**__ LuLu_OhTen calm down Luce. I'll phone you later. I'm kinda busy right now ;-)  
__**LuLu_OhTen**__ SonshineM okay Sonny :) &ew.  
__**CDCisAwesome**__ TawniIsAStar leave the room then Blondie.  
__**TawniIsAStar**__ CDCisAwesome I have! But unfortunally the studio isn't soundproof so I can still hear your lips smacking :|_

* * *

**Okay Chapter Two finished :)**

**Please review. Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please ItsBiebsLovato :)**


End file.
